U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,670 entitled "Universal Automatic Spring-making Machine" issued to the same inventor of this application disclosed an automatic spring-making machine including a plurality of forming tools reciprocatively sliding in a plurality of tool guides radially disposed on a panel so that a spring wire led through a central chuck of the machine will be automatically formed as diversified shapes of spring products by the forming tools for conveniently and efficiently making springs.
Since all forming tools of such an automatic spring-making machine are pre-fixed on the machine frame, when it is intended to produce a commercial available "tension spring" having two horizontal hook portions S1, S2, it is necessary to further bend a hook portion at a spring end such as from a right-angle hook portion S2 as shown in solid line in FIG. 8 to a horizontally-positioned hook portion (dotted line) to form such two horizontal hook portions S1, S2 for obtaining the tension spring.
Therefore, the present inventor continues to invent the present auxiliary spring bending machine for bending a spring end portion of a spring already produced by the automatic spring-making machine.